


Stargazing

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band), Girl's Day (Band), K-pop, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Runaway Jongin, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Social Worker Kyungsoo, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do Kyungsoo, a bright and successful social worker, finds that his hands are full with young and stubborn Kim Jongin. Jongin has had the life many don't survive from- and Kyungsoo finds himself taking a personal interest in trying to help the boy. Somewhere along the line personal interest and professionalism is crossed. Kyungsoo finds himself having to explain to his fiancee that despite their age difference Jongin completes him- with his job on the line, his life and everything he has come to cherish Kyungsoo soon realizes that he'd give it all up if for the promise of the other's love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

The morning is just starting when Kyungsoo is lured out of bed by the tiny cracks in his curtains and the loud shriek of his alarm. Slowly but surely does he manage to kick off the blankets stuck to his pale legs with prickles of faint dark hair, washed out blue checkered boxers riding up his curvy thighs, coated in a early summer sheen of sweat. When his hand comes down hard on his alarm and it does not stop the loud wailing he realizes it is his phone making that god awful sound in his daze of sleepiness.

 

Kyungsoo moves to grab it, voice heavy and thick with drowsiness when he mumbles a short, "What?"

 

There is a quiet chuckle on the other line and he is already rolling his eyes. Whatever Baekhyun wants better be worth waking him up this damn early on a working day. "Kyungsoo! Just waking up?" Baekhyun asks cheerfully for someone who has to get up at the butt crack of dawn.

 

"Don't be funny. Just tell me what you want before I come over and strangle you for dare disturbing my beauty rest." Kyungsoo retorts as he yawns loudly, pushing himself up in bed spying the warm body and set of long, dark hair on the pillow next to him. Sojin lays quietly, undisturbed and in the aftermath of their passionate night. The sheets covering her did little to sway his imagination as he moved up and pushed himself to the bathroom to allow her to remain undisturbed.

 

"We have an emergency case come up. It's sort of your specialty. I tried handling the kid but he's so unresponsive he handed me back my ass." Baekhyun complains. "It's one of those extreme cases, you just feel sorry for them but they don't do much to help themselves either."

 

Kyungsoo made a small tsk as he ran a hand through his messy hair staring at his tired reflection in the mirror. "Half the kids we deal with Baek, haven't heard that they mean anything. You can't blame them for wanting to trust us before they open up. Anyway I'll head to the office early then. Do you know the kid's name at least?"

 

"I know. But it is just hard." Baekhyun sighs on the other line. "His name is Jongin. He's the son of a low ranking gangster who swindles money for some street gang based in Gwong-do." He says.

 

Kyungsoo jerks when he feels a hand touching his abdomen and turns to see Sojin smiling at him leaning to place a kiss on his cheek. She's wearing nothing but his shirt so Kyungsoo responds a bit dazed at Baekhyun, "Mm, okay. I'll check his files when I'm there."

 

"Sojin is with you huh? Player." Baekhyun grumbles and ends the call before Kyungsoo can utters another word. Instead he's turning to Sojin clasping his arms around her waist leaning in and place a small kiss on her forehead.

 

"Work?" She asks lightly.

 

"Yeah."

 

"As always. I guess we'll be skipping breakfast this morning together?" She asks.

 

"Yeah we have another emergency kid to handle today." Kyungsoo admits sheepishly because this happens more than he would like to admit.

 

She gives him a small look. "And you're always the one they have to call?"

 

He nods as he smooths back her hair. "Of course. I'm the best. And if there is any hope to get these kids to functioning, normal, happy lives they have to be rehabilitated quickly as possible."

 

She looks skeptical but doesn't argue with him. After all, she knew long before they started dating Kyungsoo's priority would always be his job as a social worker and the kids he helped gain back their lives. She had admired him for it, in reality. But dating it was an entirely different story. Despite it all, she wanted to come first sometimes.

 

"Let's at least shower together?" She asked.

 

"You know we won't be showering. Anyway Baek made it seem urgent so I really need to hurry. I'll make it up to you after work okay?" He asks.

 

Sojin rolls her eyes at this. "Don't forget my parents want to go to dinner tonight."

 

"I'll be there early."

 

"Kyungsoo, you're never early." And she is heading back into the bedroom reminding him why having a scorned girlfriend is bad.

 

-

  
  


He had been working for the Sunshine Group since he graduated from university. It was located in a rough part of town, patched up and brightly coloured despite it's dingy background. It was one of the few places inner city kids could go when they had no place to go. That or a court order put them in the foster care and adoption services.

 

Kyungsoo handled teenagers which were the most difficult to place in homes and often had the most extreme backgrounds. It wasn't that he wasn't fond of little kids but, too many teenagers remained terminal cases that were repeatedly seen again and again because they had been through so much there was little hope for recovery.

 

Kyungsoo prided himself on his high success rate. The truth was if a lot of the kids he helped ended up not receiving therapy and loving homes; many would be in the street or in jail.

 

He trudged in slowly as he sipped the bitter coffee greeting the secretary Luhan who sat in the lobby. He made his way to the back where a few of his coworkers were gathered amongst themselves around their cubicles. The first to see him was, of course, Baekhyun. "My man!" His friend greets as if to hug him but Kyungsoo puts up a hand to firmly stop him. Baekhyun sighs, "I got you in trouble with Sojin right?" He asks.

 

"Let's just say I'm already at my daily allowances of mistakes. Where is the kid?"

 

Tall, lanky and gorgeous Jessica steps aside from Baekhyun and points to Kyungsoo's office. "He's been in there. Refuses to talk to anyone. Hasn't ate since he was brought in." She says with a dejected smile.

 

A tough case when the kid in hand mistrusted and didn't want help. But Kyungsoo was determined.

 

"Alright. I'll go then now. Baekhyun will you get me his case files sometime today?" Kyungsoo asked.

 

Kyungsoo makes his way to his office and pulls open the door unsure what is going to be awaiting him on the other side.

 

The first thing he notices is the kid is tall. More so then Kyungsoo. He can tell because his legs are stretched across Kyungsoo's mahogany desk. His lips purse as he steps in the younger makes no move to adjust his feet elsewhere. He has ear buds in and from the sound of his music, it's on full blast. Upon closer inspection after he's shut the door and made his way around the desk, the other has tan skin and dark hair. His eyes are closed and only open when Kyungsoo loudly shuffles something on his desk. Then do the dingy shoes fall off his desk. One ear bud is removed and the other speaks first, "Can I go now?" He asks bluntly.

 

"I'm not sure if they've informed you, Jongin but you've been removed from your father's custody. You can't go until we work out a few things for a new home for you."

 

Jongin doesn't look amused. Instead he sighs loudly and slams his hands down on the desk. "Listen, I don't need you or any lousy state worker coming in and telling me what I need. What I need is to be out of this damn place and for you all to stay out of my business."

 

It doesn't even cause Kyungsoo to flinch. Granted, he's use to this. He takes a seat and picks his pen twirling it in his fingers. "Unfortunately that's not how it works. Once a parent or home has been deemed unfit by the courts, we are obligated to find you a new one or send you to a boy's home." He says slowly. "You can either be helpful or hinder the process but the outcome remains the same."

 

Jongin's jaw locks. "My dad never hurt me. He may have done some shit that wasn't right but he did it so I could have what he didn't as a kid."

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head. "Would you like to tell me what living with your dad was like?" He asks.

 

"No."

 

"How about school life?"

 

"Didn't go."

 

"Work?"

 

"Wasn't the legal sort."

 

Kyungsoo clicks his tongue. "Fine, is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

 

"How long are we going to waste time?" Jongin asks, eyes dark and unwavering.

 

"As long as we need to." Kyungsoo says back as he spies the door opening and Baekhyun entering with those back files. He sits them down and with a small glance to Jongin, he's back out.

 

Flipping them open, he knows immediately Jongin hasn't been honest with him already. Though it isn't like he expects him to be right away. They have to build trust. "It says you have cigarette burns on your body. You said your dad didn't hurt you, who did?"

 

This time instead of remarking Jongin is silent instead.

 

Kyungsoo continues reading off. "You lived behind a park for a while? What did you do for money or food? Was your dad at this point no longer around?"

 

Jongin is quiet but he shifts his weight, arms crossing as an expression crosses his face that isn't distinguishable by Kyungsoo.

 

"Am I making you uncomfortable by asking these questions?" Kyungsoo asks.

 

Jongin remains impassive for a few seconds, "I want to go home." And his voice is more fragile, less gruff and he looks tired.

 

"Jongin, you don't have a home do you?"

 

It must have set off a switch because the other is livid and shouting now, jumping on his feet. "Fuck you! You can sit there and judge me but haven't lived a day in my shoes! I didn't ask for help, I don't need you or any of those freaks out there who think their smiles will make this world a better place."

 

Jongin's chest is heaving and breath short, his nails digging into his arm as Kyungsoo stands as well. It's clear to them both something is wrong but a matter of finding out to Kyungsoo.

 

"I'm not judging you." Kyungsoo says softly. "I'm asking the uncomfortable questions because they need to be answered."

 

Jongin's breath deepens, still angry but it quickly evaporated into something else as tears formed in the teenagers eyes as he shakes his head. "You have no idea the hell I've been through." He says.

 

"I know, Jongin. I know and it isn't fair."

 

Jongin seems to calm but doesn't make any motion to sit so neither does Kyungsoo as he watches the other. Jongin moves jerkily, like someone who has been abused, curving into himself as if to make himself smaller.

 

"When I was ten, my parents died." Kyungsoo slowly says. "My older brother and I didn't want to be taken to our relatives so we ran away and tried to make a life for ourselves. Eventually our uncle found us." He takes a long moment to pause. Even though he's told it many times, it never seems to get easier. "My uncle did really bad things to me and my brother, made us to do bad things to each other. Eventually we managed the courage to tell a teacher. We were brought here like you were. There was a guy like me demanding questions we didn't necessarily want to answer right away because we were ashamed and embarrassed, not wanting what are uncle made us do to reflect on us. Despite it all he was our family. We couldn't betray him. Yet the man like me persisted and eventually we told those unspeakable sins. He didn't look at us with disgust because despite us being old enough to know it was wrong, we were still kids. We were victims. Jongin, you're a kid. A big kid admittedly, but still a kid. And whatever has happened to you or by you isn't your fault."

 

Jongin is quiet until his eyes raise to Kyungsoo. "And what if it my fault?"

 

"Then you have to accept your mistakes and move on."

  
  


-

  
  
  


Kyungsoo is running late. He had personally dropped off Jongin at the group home where kids stayed until they found a permanent or foster home. He hadn't opened up but he hasn't yelled anymore. It was slow process, he thought. But in the meantime Sojin was going to murder him.

 

Pulling up to the restaurant, he tosses his keys to the valet and hurried inside smoothing back his hair. Right away he sees the table they're all seated at. Hurrying over, he quickly bows and apologizes for being late before pecking Sojin gently as he slid into a seat next to her. "I'm sorry. I thought I would be off on time. But you know how it is." He mutters.

 

Mr. and Mrs. Park were a well off elderly couple who spent most of their time now traveling. Sojin was their only daughter who they took a proactive approach to their relationship. He was dating both her and her parents it seemed.

 

"Not like it is the first time, Soo." Sojin mutters and he squeezes her hand apologetically.

 

"Or the last." Mr. Park says. "Though I much rather have my son in law work too much rather than not at all."

 

Kyungsoo grimaces which doesn't go unnoticed by Mrs. Park.

 

"When are you two planning on marrying? This dating has been going on for a good few years. She isn't getting any younger." She asks.

 

Kyungsoo hates when the conversation goes to babies and marriage. Because frankly he's at the point in his life where he's more focused on his career than marriage. Sojin understands, or so he thinks, that right now he doesn't want or need the extra responsibilities. But if he told that to her parents, he's certain they would pressure Sojin into dumping him.

 

"Ma, we already discussed this. Kyungsoo and I aren't ready." Sojin says.

 

"Shush, girl you've been ready since you were a kid to be a bride. What's keeping you Kyungsoo? Do you intend on marrying my daughter?" Mrs. Park asks.

 

Kyungsoo swallows picking up his glass of wine Sojin must have kept waiting for him. "Eventually." He says. "I mean one day, I'm going to want a family. Just... Right now, I want to be financially stable so I can make sure I take care of Sojin." Though he's almost certain they would have a heart attack if they knew their daughter was basically already living with him since she spent more time at his place than her own. "It is not that I don't, just that j don't feel I'm ready."

 

Mrs. Park looks unconvinced but her husband steps in, "We want grandchildren before we're too old to enjoy them. She's our only daughter and if you're not seriously committed to a future with her then we want to know."

 

Kyungsoo feels tension spread up his shoulders because it was like he hadn't spoken. Had they not heard him? Sojin presses a hand to his thigh reassuringly.

 

"He's very serious about me, right Soo?" Sojin asks. "Anyway it's normal nowadays for couples to wait longer before they settle down completely."

 

Kyungsoo sips his wine before Mrs. Park goes on about how at their age all her friend's children already have one or two kids. It makes anxiety curl up his spine because the honest truth was being married or the thought of marriage with Sojin sounded like a chore. He was comfortable with how they were now because it wasn't burdensome. The sex was good and she was a sweet girl. But marriage? Kyungsoo wasn't certain that was in their future. Things were comfortable with her so he hasn't planned on ending it, figuring going with the flow is the best action. All of his friends are seriously dating so he figured he might as well-- but it lacked passion or something that didn't seem like a job than an actual enjoyable relationship.

 

"You should set a date." Mr. Park says. "So he doesn't get cold feet."

 

Kyungsoo swallows large gulp of wine and wondered why he hasn't just worked overtime.

 

"A July wedding would be lovely." Mrs. Park says and Kyungsoo is going to need another glass of wine before he gets an aneurysm from signing so hard.

 

Thankfully his phone buzzes and he excuses himself despite the three pair of eyes glaring at him. As he steps for the entrance of the restaurant, he swipes his phone to answer the call. "You've reached Kyungsoo, can I help you?" He asks, so drastically different than when he entered that phone earlier that morning.

 

"Kyungsoo, your ass is mine!" It's a loud wail as he squints slowly.

 

"Baekhyun, don't waste my time. I'm out with Sojin's parents."

 

"Oh. Dull and duller. Jongdae and I are going out for soju. That means you're a no go?" Baekhyun asks.

 

"No, regrettably I must suffer this hell if I plan to get anywhere near Sojin."

 

"Good luck lover boy. You'll be married yet!"

 

Kyungsoo doesn't find the joke funny as he hangs up and looks back at the table with Sojin and her parents. Regrettably he knows it's not going to last between them, which sucks. They've been dating for so long but she doesn't spark a single bit on interest besides infatuation. A pity really since they had decent chemistry.

 

He returns to the table ands prays one day he'll meet a woman who is okay with his workaholic mindset.

  
  
  
  


"You could have been more pleasant at dinner." Sojin is saying and Kyungsoo sighs a bit too loudly for her liking. "What's with you? Are you annoyed? I should be the one annoyed dating a man who values work over me." She's looking out the window and he's trying to keep himself calm.

 

But she can be irritating. "I don't get why you can't get your parents to lay off. If I wanted to be married already, I would be." He says. "You know this. I'm only twenty five. I don't want to be tied down right away." He says slowly. "Aren't we basically married now? Why do we have to rush into it?"

 

She groans. “It’s different for them. They’re traditional. I can’t just tell them plainly you want to marry later rather than now. They’ll question the point of it.”

 

Kyungsoo shrugs, “It would certainly take a weight off my shoulder if you asked them to not bring it up every time we’re all together. I already know they want us married.” He says.

 

“It’s easier said than done, Soo. It’s not like I’m racing to marry you either. You have to get your priorities together if you ever want to get that far with me. I want kids- I want a family, and I want you to be able to put all of that first.”

 

Kyungsoo’s lips press together. He decides he likes Sojin a lot better when she’s underneath him and not talking so much.

  
  
  


“I decided I will tell you a little about me.” Jongin says the next time they meet. This time instead of the office, Kyungsoo asks Jongin if he’d like to go on a walk in a nearby park. He knows the other doesn’t get out much because he’s a flight risk.

 

“Is that so?” Kyungsoo asks. “Well start with what makes you more comfortable Jongin.”

 

Jongin is wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans that are washed out. His dark hair hangs from his eyes and he easily towers over the shorter male. But nonetheless his expression is a lot softer today than it had been the last time they spoke. Kyungsoo secretly wonders what has given the other a change of heart.

 

“My dad isn’t the one who abuses me.” Jongin says slowly. “I wasn’t lying about that before. My dad never hurt me- at least, physically. He’s sick. He got messed up with some stuff. Does some drugs. Can’t ever stay clean long for a job. He hurts himself more than he ever has me.”

 

Kyungsoo wants to pry and question but knows it will make Jongin shut down. “I see.” He says just to show the other he is listening and it’s okay for him to go on.

 

“My dad wasn’t ever around, always looking for his next fix. I didn’t really blame him ‘cause I knew it was the drugs making him bad. So, I did the next best thing. I started dating older women to have a place to stay until they tired of me.” Jongin says.

 

“You’re only seventeen Jongin. What they’re doing to you is statutory rape.” Kyungsoo mutters.

 

“It sure doesn’t feel like rape when it’s the thing keeping you off the street and with food. For the most part, most were really nice. I was their toy to flaunt around and they were my means to a meal ticket.”

 

“You got the bruises and burns from them?” Kyungsoo asks as he shoves his hands into his pocket, eyes downturning to the gravel pavement.

 

Jongin nods. “Some were jealous things. They got mad when they figured out I was seeing other women. They wanted to remind me of who I belonged to. Of who had bought me, fed me. clothed me. She was awful to me but pitiful and lonely so I pitied her. I bet she’s worried about me right now.”

 

“You don’t have to go back to her ever again.” Kyungsoo says. He has a feeling Jongin is just telling him the bare minimum but it is a start. He'll figure out the rest in time. "You're a lot older than the other boys at the Sunshine Group, right?"

 

"Yeah. I'm what they call a lifer there- someone with a low chance of being placed in a home." Jongin mutters.

 

Kyungsoo pauses. "How about you stay with me until you find a permanent home? I'm sure I could arrange it. It would be a lot more comfortable." He doesn't mention it would be a nice way for Jongin to begin trusting him.

 

Jongin looks caught off guard. "And why would you do that for me? I'm a nobody." He says slowly as if suspicious of Kyungsoo's motives. However Kyungsoo had none.

 

Kyungsoo swallows. "I know what it's like to feel alone." He says. "And I don't want you to feel that way. I can't adopt you- but I can do my best."

 

His eyes follow the emotions running over Jongin's face but the younger finding himself nodding because even if it is not permanent, it sure beats selling his body for a place to stay.

 

Kyungsoo however hadn't thought of notifying Sojin. Kyungsoo is helping Jongin unpack in the spare bedroom that evening after they went over the paperwork that released him into Soo's care.

 

It’s when Kyungsoo hears the front door cracking open and Sojin’s voice ringing in the air, he freezes momentarily casting Jongin a surprised look.

 

“Oh- you’re not alone.” Sojin says as she peeks in the guest room pausing.

 

 


End file.
